Lord Mandragon
Lord Mandragon was a powerful judge but had zero respect for human life, eliminating an entire space/time continuum on a whim - he was also clearly power hungry and planned on taking over the Omniverse itself (a fictional concept used to describe ALL universes in fiction). History Captain Britain had been kidnapped by the Special Executive and brought to the Supreme Omniversal Tribune where his former ally Saturnyne was on trial. He was to act as a witness in her defense, as she stood accused of incompetence in the Earth-238 disaster Lord Mandragon, her successor to the Imperial Throne, was acting as the Judge of the trial. He began the trial by calling for the destruction of the Earth-238 continuum in order to stop the chaos blighting it from spreading to other universes. The defense council objected to this, as this removed the only source of material evidence they had for Saturnyne's innocence, and Captain Britain objected on the grounds that to destroy an entire universe was insane. However both were over-ruled by Mandragon, who operated the console in front of him, setting off a chain reaction which obliterated the universe in question. The defense council was shocked that Mandragon had killed so many innocent beings, but the judge responded that it was a mercy killing, and that the defense council should simply be grateful that none of the inhabitants escaped. As the trial continued, Captain Britain expressed his outrage at the destruction of the Earth-238 continuum, resulting in a warning from Mandragon that if he committed any further outbursts, the hero would be restrained. He then asked the defense to call its first witness. Saturnyne was called, and related the events that led up to the problems on Earth-238. After she finished, Mandragon revealed that he was also acting as Prosecuting Council, and immediately refuted her story. He stated that since her own Avant Guard was barred from testifying as they were court employees, her only corroberating witness was Captain Britain, and that he believed she and the Captain were lovers, making any testimony he gave suspect. Captain Britain again lost his temper, pointing out the inequity of Mandragon being Judge and Prosecutor, as well as Saturnyne's successor should she be found guilty, and wanting to know if he was "the hangman" too. This was all the excuse Mandragon needed, and he ordered the bailiffs to restrain the hero. Stating that since the defense's only other witness was now prohibited from testifying, Mandragon ruled Saturnyne guilty, stripped her of her office, and ordered her immediate execution. At this Captain Britain broke free of his bonds and a fight broke out in the court. After the battle Saturnyne, the Special Executive, and Captain Britain fled. One of the remaining guards reported this to Mandragon, who seemed unperturbed by the news—after all, regardless of the exact circumstances, Saturnyne was gone, leaving him ruler of the Dimensional Development Court. With the power this office brought, there was nowhere she could hide, no universe that he could not destroy with the touch of a switch. "So where is the bitch going to hide? You tell me....You tell me." And he smiled. Roma returned Saturnyne home following the events of the Mad Jim Jaspers crisis on Earth-616 and the funeral of Merlyn. She confronted Mandragon in his bedchamber, and issued an ultimatum: unless he granted her a full pardon, reinstatement as Omniversal Majestrix and his own resignation as Emperor, her followers would unleash a clone of the insane reality-warping mutant on his world. At first he refused to believe she would do something that insane, but she pointed out to him that all omniversal tyrants were mad—he of all people should know that. Then she commented that there was a speck of dust on the toe of her boot, and held her foot out to the terrified man, who dropped to his knees and began to literally lick her boots. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Cowards Category:Usurper Category:Master Orator Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Aristocrats Category:Reality-Warpers